Disguises
by radioellie
Summary: The second anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort brings a celebration to Hogwarts. But, with everyone in disguises, who knows what will happen. Severus/Hermione One-Shot


**I am sooooo sorry that there was some sort of glitch whenever I uploaded this before- hopefully it works better ****this time. Thank you all for letting me know- I hope you'll be able to read it now! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and do not own any characters or places or anything from the series. **

* * *

On the second anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort (though some of the most fearful wizards still referred to him as You-Know-Who) and the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, decided to hold a ball in the Great Hall for all who fought, and pretty much anyone else who wanted to celebrate. She sent out invitations to those such as the Weasleys, Harry Potter (of course), Hermione Granger, the remaining members of the order (which included the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt), and none other than Severus Snape.

After being proven to be a spy for the order against the Dark side of the long fought war, Severus Snape had resigned from the position of Headmaster at the school. Though he did enjoy being headmaster, he preferred to return to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, the position everyone knew he wanted since his first day working there.

He didn't have to keep teaching there, as Harry Potter now needed no more protection from Voldemort, but he felt comfortable there. He also had to admit he enjoyed being able to give one glare the first day and have them listen to him the rest of the year.

Since the war was won, he hadn't really cheered up, but he decided to show less favoritism for Slytherin house and even relinquish the title of "Head of House" to the new potions master, Horace Slughorn. The reason he showed so much favoritism before was because there were many Slytherin parents who were Death Eaters that needed to be shown that he was fully dedicated to the Dark Lord and despised anything Gryffindor.

When Snape got his invitation from Minerva, he saw it as an annoyance, not a celebration- a mere reminder to everyone that he had in fact, though as a spy, fought on the other side for quite some time.

As he crumpled the invitation and threw it in the garbage, it unfolded itself and layer back down in front of him, completely smooth as if he hadn't thrown it away. The only difference was that now there was a note in McGonagall's handwriting willing Snape to go and claiming that "it would do him some good." He grumbled angrily and then circled "will be attending" on the invite and sent it right back up to the headmistress.

The only reason he didn't burn the invitation and refuse to go was the fact that it was a disguise party- much like the muggle costume parties he'd heard of. McGonagall made this the theme of the party so that everyone would put aside prejudices and celebrate as one community. Of course, she was employing a security staff to make sure no Dark Magic was brought.

The disguises that the wizards used were only slightly different from the effects of Polyjuice Potion- a spell was cast to make them look completely different, though, unlike the potion, they would not look like another real person. It allowed them to create a fun, different persona for the night. The effects wore off after a few hours- just in time for everyone to be revealed at the end of the night. Snape made a mental note to come up with an excuse to leave the party early.

It wasn't that he wash't seen as a hero of the war or even that people still had problems with him- he just didn't like being brought much attention at all. He even started to understand how Harry Potter must of felt all the time being "The Chosen One." Of course, he would never admit he felt empathy for they boy he still wasn't exactly friendly with.

Hermione, on the other hand, received her letter with great enthusiasm. She planned her disguise weeks ahead and, when the time came to get ready for the party, had her disguise cast on in a matter of minutes. She made sure to cast the spell as close to the time she left as she could, so it would not be the first to wear off.

At first she wasn't sure of the soft red hair color she'd chosen because of the memories it brought to her attention of her ex-boyfriend, Ron. He would be there too and she didn't want it to make him think of it as a sign she wanted to get back together. She really didn't. It's not that he wasn't still a great friend, he just was too different from her. She wanted to find someone who loved learning as much as she did and didn't cringe when she suggested going to the library.

After an internal debate, she switched her hair color to a deep black that shone blue in the moonlight. She made her eyes go from brown to a sparkling blue and she made her nose a little longer and her lips fuller. Though she didn't look herself, she looked just as pretty. She made herself a few inches taller and her hair sweep down to her lower back in spiraling curls that in no way resembled her previous bushy hair style.

The blue dress she chose was a very light grey-blue that complimented her new eye color. She took a last look at herself in the mirror, raising her hand just to make sure it was in fact her there. "I guess that's it," she said. Suddenly, she realized her voice still sounded the same. She drew her wand to her throat and started altering her voice. She hummed melodically, listening as her vocal cords shifted. She stopped when her voice raised in pitch only slightly and deepened in sound. "There," her accent sounded a little thicker and rich.

She arrived at the Great Hall alone, reminiscing in the fond memories she had there. She told Harry earlier that she would look for him at the party, imaging she'd know her best friend well enough to be able to spot him- but now she was realizing just how impossible that task would be. She would have to talk to many, many people before she would find him.

Severus arrived right on time for the party, though was hesitant to walk in. He knew that no one could recognize him like this, but he still held a distaste for crowds. The only thing that made it a tad easier was that he held fewer insecurities in his disguise. For one thing, his greasy black hair had been replaced by slightly shorter and much less greasy looking dark brown hair.

His long and protruding nose had been signficantly shortened and… flattened, for lack of a better word. His eyes became a deep green and widened, to look more curious and interesting. They seemed to lack the ability to give his usual glares, which could either be very good or very bad- Severus couldn't tell just yet. The only other difference was that he exchanged his usual black robes for deep emerald green ones- that was the most he could change for now.

Pulling his weight onto his front foot, he propelled himself forward, practically hurtling into the Great Hall. He could spot McGonagall at once, only because she was watching everyone carefully from the middle of the only table, the head table, and held herself with the same persona as always. Her hair was a light blonder and was straight down her back instead of in its usual bun.

Snape looked about the room, not really wanting to make conversation just yet, though he had made sure to raise his voice from its ultimately deep pitch so it wouldn't be as recognizable, in case someone had the nerve to talk to him.

Hermione's plan to find Harry was interrupted when her eyes caught a man standing at the edge of the Hall, not talking to anyone at all. Just merely staring at the sea of people, as if taking the scene in and deliberately staying out of it. She was doing the same thing, looking out in the crowd instead of joining, though she was at the opposite to the entrance where he stood. Carefully slipping through the crowds, she made her way to him, grateful he hadn't moved an inch. Maybe they could be wallflowers together. She also felt like she knew how he felt, not knowing what to do, and thought he might like company.

"Hello," she wasn't sure how her voice would sound with the smile on her face. She didn't even know what her smile looked like.

His green eyes met her, the darted to his left and right, making sure she was talking to him. "Hello," he said somewhat dismissively, though Hermione didn't catch it.

Trying small talk for once in her life, she said, "It's quite a scene, isn't it? I can't believe Professor McGonagall did all of this."

"Ahhh," he said slowly, "Addressing her like that you must be a student."

"Former," Hermione said. "Are you…?"

He opened his mouth and hesitated, seeming to have been choosing his words carefully, "I never had the pleasure of being taught by her. Though I do know her quite well." He paused then added, as if unsure it was proper to ask, "What's your name?"

Hermione looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure if she'd wanted this question to come up. Of course, she would be revealed by the end of the night, but she didn't want to be referred to as "The Boy Who Lived's best friend" the whole night. People always jumped at the chance to ask her about the battle, as if she wanted to relive the horrors she saw.

She particularly disliked being asked about Severus Snape, who she was quite fond of now, and how they had to find him, hanging to life only by a thread after Nagini's attack. It was just luck that Voldemort called the attack off in time so Madame Pomfrey could go out and find him and nurse him back to health. Knowing that Nagini was going to be a threat, there was much snake venom cure in storage made by none other than Snape himself. Hermione didn't like remembering seeing him on the brink of death. She always felt bad that she hadn't contacted him after that- she was afraid that he might still think of her as a know-it-all nuisance.

"I'm… ummm…" She voiced quite unintelligently.

Snape quickly picked up on the woman's discomfort and said, "You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to- I quite understand. I, myself, am unsure if I want to reveal my identity just now." Feeling a bit confident, he gave a small smile and said, "Make up a name. I have to call you something."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him and twisted her black hair in her fingers, "Alright," she said, "I'm Juliet Capulet."

Severus quickly recognized the name from a famous muggle play, "Ahhh, 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.'"

"You know Shakespeare," the woman, Juliet, sounded impressed. Severus nodded, though unsure if it was appropriate for him to recite that line to her- for all he knew, she might've been one of his previous students. A flash of insecurity passed through him as he imagined his identity being revealed and this sweet Juliet yelling at him.

"What shall I call you? Are you of the house of Montague?" She asked playfully.

Severus thought. He knew he wouldn't say "Romeo." No, that was way too inappropriate for him. And a little bit too forward. Instead he choose a name he though would rather suit him, "Edmund Dantes."

"Ah- a count. _The _Count of Monte Cristo." She commented, "Why that name?"

"Because- he was a master of deception- and we are in disguise." Severus realized there was more depth to his choice than just that- he had been leading a false life as Dantes did when he took part in the Death Eater's schemes.

"That is true…" Juliet said. "So, Edmund, why did you not join in with the crowds? Not a fan of these events?"

"No, ever since the final battle, well really all of my life… I've strayed from much attention. I tried to keep as low of a profile as possible. Didn't work much, mind you, but…" Severus drifted off mid sentence. He didn't want to tell much about himself.

"Me too." Juliet agreed, "I'm actually quite glad this party is with disguises… it would've been a very annoying night if not. I just hope that things will change…. though attention isn't as bad as life before the war." Juliet shuddered.

"I think things are different- better- now. But as for the future- all we can do is wait and hope." Severus said.

Juliet smiled, "That's from The Count of Monte Cristo- 'All human wisdom is contained in these two words- wait and hope.'"

"Very good," Snape said, smiling wider. This girl was intelligent and kind. It was quite nice to be spoken to with genuine sincerity and no fear.

Juliet looked at him inquisitively, as if trying to see through the disguise, "It's strange- we both played major roles in the battle- we may know each other and yet here I am- meeting you for the first time."

Snape chuckled, probably for the first time, "That's quite a thought."

They stopped talking about disguises quickly and went into a spirited conversation over the pros and cons of muggle and wizard novels. They would rattle off a list of books and were quite surpassed when the other knew and read every single one of them.

"I'll admit some of the muggle research papers are astounding, I'm quite interested in the study of the uses of specific elements of transfiguration potions- specifically what allows us to temporarily change DNA. It's fascinating." Juliet confessed.

Severus laughed, "I did some research on that a while ago, I'd be happy to share it with you-" He stopped mid sentence. That would mean he'd have to show her who he is tonight, so they could be in contact again. He was about to take it again when she spoke up.

"That would be great! Once we… you know…. switch back, I'll send you an owl." Juliet smiled.

Severus imagined her finding out who he is, shouting that she wouldn't want to speak to him- if she fought at Hogwarts, maybe she wasn't ready to forgive him being on the Dark Side, even if it was as a spy. He quickly excused himself, "I'm sorry… I have to go…"

Hermione watched as her Edmund hurriedly walked into the sea of people. She stood on her toes, looking for him, but she couldn't see anything. She sighed, confused- things were going well. It was a more interesting conversation than she'd ever had with Ron. Was Edmund afraid to reveal who he was even at the end of the party?

Hermione hurried into the crowd, searching for the emerald green robes he'd been wearing. She turned back around and saw a swish of green rounding the corner, out of the Great Hall. Taking off her high heels, Hermione ran after him, barefooted. She was fast and was able to catch glimpses of him as he sprinted down a corridor.

When she thought she'd lost him, she searched all around her and caught the sight of him going into one of the classrooms. She ran right in after him, using _Alohamora _to open the door. Once inside, she noticed him sitting atop one of the desks and looking out the window.

"Edmund?" She asked, feeling stupid as it wasn't his real name.

He sighed but didn't turn around, "I'm sorry- I panicked. I can't imagine what you'll think of me. I can't stay."

She moved closer, "I don't know what you did that made you think you're so horrible- but I know you aren't. You fought for us at Hogwarts and you… you're brilliant, and funny, and kind, and I've never met someone I've…. connected with like this."

He let out a half-hearted laugh, "Me either." He turned to face her, "I wish it could stay like this. It's so much easier to be myself when I'm not…. myself. It sounds wrong, but it just is."

"I know," Hermione agreed. She knew she had at least half an hour longer before she changed back to herself. Suddenly, she felt like Cinderella, from her old muggle book of fairytales- she'd met her prince, but it would be over at midnight. "Will you…"

"What?" he asked as she trailed off.

Hermione tried again, gaining courage, "Would you dance with me? Just a dance, before its over? I mean, I'm sure I can't do anything to change your mind about wanting to leave- but one dance before that? Please?"

Edmund looked at her and slowly got up and walked to her. Taking her hand in his, he sighed, "One dance."

Hermione nodded and led him to the dance floor, so happy that she forgot her shoes in the classroom. Returning to the Great Hall, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. She leaned against his chest, very tranquil as they swayed back and forth.

Soon the song ended and she lifted up her head to look him in the eyes. "Is there anything I could say to make you stay?" Hermione's eyes gave a pleading look.

Edmund gave a solemn nod and pulled her close to him in a final embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered ever so lightly.

As he attempted to turn away from her, Hermione held a hand to his cheek and made him turn back around. She took the only chance she could and leaned up and kissed him. Her lips were soft against his and he wrapped an arm around her waist, and the other hand up into her black curls. Hermione felt herself let out a tear, which rolled down onto his cheek.

When they parted, Edmund smiled sadly and wiped another tear from her eyes. He quoted, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodbye…" he stopped there, knowing they would never meet again.

Still, Hermione finished the phrase in hope as he turned and walked off, "That I shall say good night til it be morrow."

She stood there staring as he left, until couples who were trying to dance started to nudge her, hoping she'd move out of their way. Hermione let a few more tears spill out and then she snuck over to the side of the room. She watched as everyone around her smiled happily, until McGonagall announced in her strange voice that everyone should be changing back now. Hermione sank into a chair, her head leaning back against the wall and her eyes closed. She felt her hair growing shorter and slightly bushier, and her facial features transform. Her vocal cords vibrated once, notifying her they, too changed back.

Hermione dared not open her eyes and look at everyone, but listened as everyone laughed and giggled at the people they'd been talking to, surprised at who they were. McGonagall must have been happy- her plan to unite people was working… at least, mostly. Hermione never felt more isolated.

She slowly opened her eyes, and glanced around, noting that everyone was way too cheery for her. Feeling more irritable than she had in a long while, she looked down at the ground and frowned more when she realized she didn't have her shoes on. Now, at least she had an excuse to go looking for them.

Hermione quickly scurried out of the room before she could be noticed by anyone. She bolted down the corridors, trying to retrace her steps. After only two wrong turns, she found her way to the classroom she was in with Edmund before. Before going in, she realized that it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. She wondered who was the teacher as she walked in to find her shoes.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall, black haired wizard with the familiar emerald robes on, walking away from her, up towards the front of the classroom.

Hermione, stunned, not sure what to think, ran quietly, picked up her shoes and bolted towards the door. Unfortunately, a desk was slightly askew and she bumped into as she was running. A loud screech as it moved caused the man wearing the emerald green robes to turn around.

Hermione knew he couldn't see her face. She pieced together who he was instantly, though- it was Severus Snape. The newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No matter what her feelings were, which she decided she'd sort out later though she knew that what she had felt merely an hour ago she still felt, and somehow was stronger since realizing it was Severus- the man who had protected her best friend for all those years.

Clearly, his voice enchantment hadn't worn out just yet, or he recast it, because he called out, "Juliet?" He must've recognized her blue dress, "Why did you come back? Did you- did you see me?"

Hermione let more tears stream down her face- if Severus realized it was her- he'd probably make a snarky comment and laugh at her for even looking at him. He'd take points away from Gryffindor even though she wasn't even in the house anymore. "Um, no," her voice was shaky, "I just- left my shoes and needed to get them."

"You saw me, didn't you. And that's why you're upset." He sighed, obviously angry at himself.

She shook her head, though not daring to turn around. "No- its not- I'm not upset. I didn't see your face, but I know who you are, Severus." She paused, taking a deep, shaking breath, "And I'm quite afraid that if you knew who I was- you'd hate me even more. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Please-" he made her stop in her tracks, "Let me see you. I-I want to know."

Hermione leaned her head forward, against the large, oak door and let out a choked sob. She wanted to turn around, but she knew that she couldn't. In her confusion, she didn't hear him make his way down the staircase towards her. A hesitant hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Please turn around," It was almost a whisper.

Hermione wiped the last tears from her cheeks and slowly turned around and looked at him. Surprise instantly took over his face and Hermione, while he stood, stunned like she had been, she bolted out the door. She made it half way back to the entrance of the school when she heard, "Wait!"

She turned back to see Severus standing there, moving briskly towards her. "I don't understand- you said you were afraid I'd hate you- I couldn't hate you."

"But all those years, I-" Hermione started.

Snape shook his head, "I'll admit- though you were a bit of an annoyance at times, I quite enjoyed you. I mean, even tonight- your knowledge… the way you see the world… it's fascinating…. unique." He stopped, feeling awkward at sharing feelings. "I-I don't understand why you're not running away, screaming."

Hermione laughed at that, "I couldn't run away. We've… had our differences… but you understand me, I… can't explain it…" She cleared her throat, "But, I would understand if you didn't want to see me again, after tonight." The look on her face showed that she clearly wanted to see him again.

He smiled, the expression unfamiliar on his normal face, "I'd like to- if you'd like. I mean, you know, if it doesn't bother you-"

Hermione laughed at Severus mumbling. She cut off his sentence by flinging herself into his arms. He froze for a moment, but wrapped his arms around her, not thinking about ever letting go.


End file.
